Something To Talk About
by FallingWords
Summary: A sequel to To Make It Down The Aisle. Jude and Tommy crash back into reality after their two week honeymoon when Jude makes a mistake in sending a personal email meant for Tom to everyone in the office.
1. Chapter 1

"Jude! We're going to be late!" Tommy glanced at his watch for the fifth time since he started waiting in the living room for his wife.

"I'll be right here!" She yelled back room their bedroom.

"That's what you said ten minutes ago." He grumbled to himself just as she came stumbling into the living room, forcing her foot into a heel while hopping on her other foot.

Finally with both shoes on, she scampered over to the coffee table and picked up her purse before running over to the front door, smiling innocently at Tommy before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go." He playfully smacked her butt as she walked out the door, causing her to jump and yelp in surprise.

"You play dirty, Quincy." She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him, moving as fast as she could in her heels to the elevator of the complex. Quickly getting inside she pressed the ground floor button then started quickly stabbing the button to close the doors, realizing what she was doing, he yelled out at her, locking the door as quickly as he could before running towards the closing doors. Sticking a hand between them just as they were about to shut, they slowly retracted back open to reveal Jude looking very much like the cat that ate the canary.

"Nice try." He raised an eyebrow to her while the doors closed behind him. Slowly taking steps forward until he was inches away from her, his laid his hands flat against the cool metal of the elevator, trapping Jude against the wall.

His lips found hers, and as the elevator descended to their destination, the kiss grew in intensity. Finally breaking away, oxygen rushed back into their lungs and Tommy looked at her, a silly expression on his face,

"You are so much…fun."

"Fun?" She questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm lucky I got 'fun' out. You do that to me a lot."

"Mmhmmm, flattery will get you nowhere with me, Quincy."

He leaned in close to her, his lips barely brushing along the outer shell of her ear, "you sure?" His whispers sent chills down her spine. His words were followed by a playful nip on her earlobe.

She laughed and swatted him away repeating her earlier words, "nowhere."

"Can't blame me for trying though."

The elevator came to a halt at the ground floor and the doors parted. Leaving the confines of the space hand in hand, they ventured out to their car ready to begin their day.

The ride was silent for the most part. Tommy reached over and held her hand in his. They were the picture perfect newlyweds. They couldn't keep their hands off of one another, and the display was borderline nauseating for some such as Patsy who made the inevitable retching noises as she turned to Jamie who ha permanently found himself at her side.

Glancing over to her at a red light, he couldn't help but smile.

"You know…" he started, contemplating if he should admit this or not.

"Hmm?" She turned to face him, the smile that hadn't left her face in days still present.

Shaking his head, he changed his mind, "No, never mind." He decided against his confession, as he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Tommy, tell me, please?" the smile fell off her face as concern took over. "Is everything okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, honestly. I was just going to say how happy I am that things…you know, didn't work out at the cabin." He raised an eyebrow and her face fell even more.

"Oh." She freed her hand from his grasp and folded her hands neatly in her lap.

"Jude, girl. That came out wrong." The light had changed seconds ago and an impatient driver behind them laid on their horn. He pulled his attention away from her and focused on maneuvering down the streets of downtown Toronto.

"No. Don't apologize. It was silly of me to do that. I knew you didn't want kids right away."

"Girl, that's not it at all. Bur your career. The album is almost done and then you're going to go on that promotional tour they've been working on. Late nights, bad food, and no sleep. That's no way to be pregnant."

She remained silent, quietly thanking the traffic gods as they pulled into the G-Major parking lot. As soon as the car pulled into it's usual spot and came to a stop, Jude unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out of the car, shutting the door behind her wordlessly. Tommy watched as her form retreated through the double doors of the building. A sigh of regret escaped his lips and he shook his head mentally berating himself for his selfish actions. She wanted nothing more to be a young mom, but right now as her manager he just didn't see how it could work, being a singer and mother at the same time.

Following his wife's suit, he slowly made his way into the studio after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Jude stalked past the reception desk ignoring Sadie's chipper greeting. Sadie's brow furrowed in confusion until Tom made his way through the door and into the office shortly after her. Narrowing her eyes at him, she beckoned him with the slow curl of her index finger.

He saw her and quickly looked away, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, pretending to busy himself with it, pretending to scroll through the phonebook looking for a specific number.

"Don't. Even. Try." His shoulders slumped in defeat and he trudged over to the circular counter where Sadie sat. She eyed him over the rim of her glasses.

"Alright, what'd you do?"

Tommy gave her a blank stare, "What do you mean?"

"No. Don't even give me that. What did you do slash say to Jude? She didn't even say hi to me as she walked in. I haven't seen her in over a week and she ignores me? Try again. So like I said before, what did you say or do to Jude?"

Pulling a pen from the round aluminum holder, he spun the pen in his hand. "Jude wants kids." He said, watching it twirl in fascination.

Sadie studied him, noticing how he kept his voice low, his body folded over and close to the desk. "You've known that though. She even told me how excited you were to start a family one day."

Setting the pen down, it clicked harshly against the desk as he looked up at her.

"Yeah, I though we'd come back, take things one step at a time. Not right away."

She cocked her head to the side and her brows knit together. Tommy picked up the pen again; rapidly tapping it against the smooth surface.

"She wants them now, or wanted them a couple of weeks ago," he reiterated.

"Oh…oh!" Her face lit up in recognition as a probable conversation between her sister and brother-in-law played in her head.

"So she asked….or something happened?"

He nodded, starring at the moving pen.

"And then you said…." She gently pried the pen away from his fidgeting hands. Kwest had come up around the desk, resting his arms around Sadie, kissing her on the cheek.

"I said I was glad nothing happened."

Sadie winced at Tommy's words. "Tom, I know you mean well. And I know you love her. But really? You said that?"

"What was I supposed to say?!"

"Kwest, hun, talk to Tommy while I go find my sister." Calling one of the interns over, Sadie left the desk for the studios to find her sister.

A wide eyed intern now occupied the seat between Tommy and Kwest. Kwest motioned with a tilt of his head, "Let's go upstairs, man." Tommy begrudgingly followed his friend into his own office. With the door closing behind them, Tommy went to his desk, plopping down into the desk chair. 

"So how'd you screw up this time?"

Jude sat on her stool in the middle of the booth, idly strumming chords on her guitar singing whatever lyrics popped into her head. Her voice was rough, she hadn't sang in a few weeks and she needed to warm up before any serious work got done.

"_Slight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails he makes me wait"_

The feel of the frets and the strings against her hands was familiar and comforting as she found herself having to adjust to the life that she was now leading. It was everything that she wanted, and at the same time- it was nothing she expected. Coughing lightly to clear her throat, she continued singing.

_With or without you  
With or without you_

Sadie slipped quietly into the studio, as she watched Jude back at work for the first time since she had her wedding. Even with her voice sounding as unpolished as it did at the moment, she couldn't help but to be captured by the lyrics of her younger sister. Jude would always be younger, but she had been through so much with Tommy, both the good and the bad of that relationship had caused her to mature so much and it was reflected the most through her songwriting.

_Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you_

Humming a melody, she found herself out of lyrics and her fingers stopped moving against the strings of the guitar. Running her fingers through her blond locks, she picked her head up and jumped a little, not expecting to see Sadie standing on the other side of the spacious studio. Waving to Jude, she beckoned her sister to the other side of the glass.

Once her heart was beating normally again, Jude nodded and set her guitar down on the floor next to her before making her way over to her sister.

"I thought you were working today?" Jude plopped down on the couch, Sadie following suit and sitting down next to her.

"I gave an intern an opportunity of the life. She got to sit sandwiched between Tommy and Kwest until they decided to leave the receptionist's desk. I just hope she remembers to answer the phones…" The two sisters laughed over the doe eyed interns. They never did understand why they were star struck as they walked around the studio, playing gopher.

What they saw wasn't the same image that the two Harrison sister's saw on a daily basis. They saw their significant others sick, just out of bed, and completely human on their days off. It wasn't the same persona that they created for others. The large, and in charge producers without a minute to waste.

"So, how was your time off?"

"Good. Wonderful even. The cabin was beautiful and the lake is just gorgeous. It's still weird seeing a wedding band on my hand though, ya know?"

"I can't believe my little sister is married. And to Tom Quincy, of all people."

"Well someone had to be his ball and chain." A rueful smile graced her lips as she watched the diamond of her engagement ring sparkle under the florescent light.

"Oh please Jude, you're anything but that. He loves you and he changed for you. He's a really great guy, and you couldn't have picked anyone better. I mean, if Kwest has been friends with him for so long-"

Jude looked over at Sadie, who was becoming more flustered by the minute, "Sadie, you're rambling. Out with it."

An embarrassed grin crossed her face, "I'm sorry, and I know I shouldn't get involved, but you stormed through the studio with Tommy dragging behind like a lost puppy. And he…he told me what happened."

Jude rested her head in her hands, letting out a deep sigh. "I was being stupid. I got caught up in the moment, and just how perfect and romantic it all seemed. But he's right, now isn't the time for a baby. Career first. We've worked so hard to get to where we are now and-"

"Jude," Sadie gently stopped her, her hand softly resting on her sister's leg, "now you're the one rambling."

A blush crept over her cheeks, "I'm sorry, it's just….you know I've always wanted to be a mom right after I got married, and I never had anyone tell me how unrealistic that was."

"Oh hun, Jude," Sadie scooted closer, wrapping an arm around her sister, "If you want to have a baby now, Tommy's going to understand that. He loves you, and he wants what's best for you, but I know you can do it all. You can still put off an amazing album, be pregnant, and eventually raise a child. So touring might be out of the question, but your fans are going to stick around Jude. Trust me."

"But he doesn't want to worry about all of that. Balancing an album, and being pregnant, or raising children."

"He never said that, he's just afraid it's going to be too much for the two of you."

Taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling Jude turned to her older sister, "You think?"

"Absolutely, without a doubt."

Tommy sat in his office alone now, his laptop open in front of him while he typed a string of words, only to have it deleted. This process went on for several minutes before he closed the screen down onto the keyboard and let out a groan of frustration. It shouldn't be this difficult. 

Kwest had left 15 minutes ago, and since then he had been trying to compose an apology to Jude. Nothing seemed to properly articulate what he actually felt, but he knew that she wouldn't listen to him if he tried to apologize to her face to face. Stuck, he took a deep breath before opening the laptop once more and stared at the blank screen, the cursor blinking at him, seeming to mock and laugh.

Before one last attempt, he took a deep breath, holding it for a moment before letting out a long sigh.  
_  
Jude,_

I would do this in person, but I know you would just shut down and not hear a word I say. And I need you to hear me right now. I'm sorry, and I know I've said that to you a lot before, but I'm really, really sorry. About what I said, and about not being honest.

The meeting was supposed to start in fifteen minutes and Jude had some time to kill before she headed down to the board room so instead of wandering around the office aimlessly she went to one of the computers to check her mail, maybe write her dad a quick email to see how he was doing.

Logging into her G Major email her eyes skimmed the inbox, several unread memos had piled up since she has been out of the office for the last few weeks. Nothing of interest caught her eye, and most of them were reminders from Sadie about policy changes, or scheduling events that everyone needed to attend.

As she continued to scroll up from the bottom of her list, she saw one new message from Tom. It was time stamped with 9:39, and it was just now 9:47. He had left the subject blank and she debated on if she should open it now or not. The last thing she needed was to go into the meeting even more disappointed with him that she already was. 

Biting her lip, she contemplated opening the message or waiting. Curiosity being too much for her, she clicked on the message and closed her eyes, waiting for the page to load.

After a few seconds, she opened one eye, and saw a letter addressed to her. Her eyes began to move across the screen, absorbing every word. It was all standard and typically her husband. It was everything she had expected, until she got about halfway through, and confusion set in.

_..but I'm really, really sorry. About what I said, and about not being honest. There is nothing that I want more, than to have a child with you. But Jude, I don't know how to be a dad, and it terrifies me. But I want to learn. And I want to wake up to our child crying at 3 in the morning because they need to be fed. _

It's not that I don't want it, but I'm afraid it's going to change things, and you have worked too hard to just disappear. I have all the faith in the world, for you. It's everything else I'm afraid of. The time you would have to take off. The media not caring about your music anymore.

But I want this. And I want to start a family. With you.

Love you,  
Tom

Her eyes scanned over the page a few more times, and she bit her lip in attempt to hide the smile on her face. The rush of emotion she felt was overwhelming and she had to contain herself so she wouldn't bolt out of her chair and run off looking for her husband. Clicking on Compose, she opened up a new window and began typing away furiously. She switched back and forth between windows, copying parts of what he had said and then replying. 

Satisfied with her reply and completely elated she quickly clicked the send button before hastily closing the window and rolling the desk chair back. She stood up and glanced around hoping to see the only person that mattered at the moment.

The meeting was starting in five minutes, but he hadn't made any motion to move yet. Instead, he sat there continually refreshing the page hoping by some prayer of a chance, she got the message before the meeting. 

Hitting refresh again, a bolded line sat at the top of his inbox, from a Jude Quincy. His heart picked up and felt as if it was pounding in his throat, trying to leap out of his chest. Clicking on the message his eyes quickly scanned over her message and began to grin uncontrollably.

They would be able to do this. Together, everything was going to be okay. He quickly closed the laptop, and left his office with ten times the confidence he had walked into G Major with on this day.

Jogging down the stairs, he saw Jude gazing around the office, her face lighting up when she saw him. Beckoning him over with a finger, she started to walk away before he could reach her.

She was walking down a hallway that was never used. It lead to storage and old master copies. When she had reached the end of the dark corridor, she turned around and crossed her arms over her chest, with one leg kicked out.

Tommy caught up to her, a smile on his face, but she was still sober, her lips pursed slightly. When he saw her expression, his smile faded and a look of confusion replaced his previous emotion.

"Jude, I just got your reply, what's-"

Before he could finish, she shoved him against the wall, their bodies hidden by a tall stack of cardboard boxes as her lips hungrily attacked his own. Her hands cupped his face and her tongue moved against his own. Feeling faint, Jude finally pulled away, her warm breath panting lightly against the column of Tommy's neck. Stepping back, she pulled her shirt down, smoothing out any wrinkles.

"That was for you believing in us."

A soft smile crossed Tommy's face before he spoke up, "You. You're the one who's going to be carrying our baby. I believe in you."

Wrapping his arms around her body, he pulled her against him in an embrace, his chin resting on the top of her head. One of his hands rubbed up and down her back idly as she melted against him. Snuggling against the warmth of his body, her arms wrapped around his torso lazily and they stood there for a moment, forgetting about everything else that needed to be done. 

"Are you sure about this, Tommy? I don't want you to feel like you're being forced into this. We can talk about this later and decide."

"I'm sure, but we'll talk at home, okay? Right now we're going to be late for a meeting."

With a sigh of reluctance, she pulled away from Tommy and reached out for his hand before heading towards the board room.

"You know. I'm not sitting next to you during meetings anymore. You're worse now than you were before."

Jude and Tommy walked out into the lobby, their fingers intertwined with one another's, smiles on their faces. Oblivious to the whispers and stares of the rest of the employees and interns, they continued to walk through the lobby towards Tommy's office to grab what he and Jude had been working on before the left for their honeymoon.

"I'm making up for all that lost time at Northwood."

"During meetings might not be the best time for that."

"But watching you squirm and stutter is so cute, not to mention the beautiful shade of pink you started to turn…."

"Hey Alvin!" Tommy rolled his eyes and turned towards Patsy's voice.

"Yes, Patricia?" She rolled her eyes back at him, a piece of paper in her hand.

"I always thought that suit and bandana should have been red, with a big yellow letter on the front."

"Do you need something? Because some of us have work to get done."

"Is that what you're doing in the studio now? Darius would LOVE to know that, and are you telling me that if I show up at your house at three in the morning, you'll feed me?"

"Pats," Jude interrupted, her brow furrowed in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Patsy swung her legs around so she was now facing the couple, as she continued to sit on the hospitality island. Holding the paper in front of her and dramatically clearing her throat loudly, she caught the attention of many of the passing employees who usually ignored all that was Patsy Sewer.

" 'There is nothing that I want more, than to have a child with you.' And then of course Jude, I loved your 'I just want to go home and start right now.' "

Jude had turned bright pink, and looked absolutely bewildered as she ran and snatched the paper out of Patsy's hands.

"Aw, what's wrong Blondie?"

"How could you do that! What were you doing in my email?"

"Your email, Peaches? No. Jimbo was checking his, and apparently everyone in the office got this piece of work."

"Wait….everyone?" Jude was now white as a sheet, all the color gone from her face. "Oh God, I sent it to everyone. I hit send to all. Oh…God."


End file.
